


Merry Christmas, Jacob!

by LoveActUnify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveActUnify/pseuds/LoveActUnify
Summary: Right now there is a real-life little boy named Jacob who has a wish for his final Christmas and you can help it come true! He wants people to send him Christmas cards! Links are in the story to read about him and find out where to send the cards.Tony and Steve find out about a young boy whose final wish is for people to send him Christmas cards and videos, and they decide to send a video to him. An over-excited Dummy filming them and a full-size penguin suit may or may not be involved!





	Merry Christmas, Jacob!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a [ link ](http://www.cnn.com/2017/11/03/health/cancer-patient-christmas-trnd/index.html) to read about Jacob's story. He has a [ facebook page ](https://www.facebook.com/JacobOrangePenguin/) and an [ instagram ](http://instagram.com/jacobthepenguin) as well. Basically, he's very sick and this is going to be his last Christmas. His parents have decided to celebrate Christmas early, Nov 11th I think, and people are sending Jacob cards and posting videos on instagram wishing him a Merry Christmas. Tony and Steve find out about him and decide to send him a video. You can too!
> 
> Cards can be sent to:  
> Jacob Thompson  
> c/o Maine Medical Center  
> 22 Bramhall Street  
> Portland, ME 04102  
> USA

"Move over, Steve!"

"No, Tony, you move over," Steve laughed as he shoved Tony with his shoulder. They were down in Tony's lab standing in front of Dummy who was waving a camera around in the air and occasionally spinning in circles. He was catching the mood of his two favorite people and trying to join in their fun. He had really started getting excited when they had strung Christmas lights all around the lab a hour ago. 

"I need to be fully in the frame," Tony reminded him for about the tenth time. "Otherwise, he might not be able to completely enjoy the awesomeness that is this outfit!" He gestured up and down with his right arm which was currently a flipper. As soon as he had heard that Jacob loved penguins he had dashed out of the room and come back ten minutes later dressed head to toe in a giant penguin costume. He had big black flippers for arms, giant yellow feet, and a round over-sized head that kept flopping to the left and threatening to fall off. Steve had just stared at him in shock when he had waddled back into the lab.

"Why do you own a penguin costume?" he had asked, surprised to see Tony in such a get-up, but not exactly shocked that he would own something like this. Steve guessed he really did own an outfit for every occasion.

"That's not important," Tony said, waving him off. Or would that be flipping him off in this case?

"I feel that the story behind why you own a giant penguin costume is pretty important," Steve said with a laugh.

"Just be glad I have in now when I need it," Tony replied. Steve let it go, he could get the story out of him another time. "You however, need to go change," Tony told him.

"I don't know how to break this to you, Tony, but I don't actually own a giant penguin costume," Steve replied.

"Our whole relationship is a lie," Tony said dramatically. "I may have to re-evaluate things with you, Steven. Not owning a penguin costume may just be a deal-breaker."

Steve laughed. "So what do you want me to change into exactly?" he asked.

"That black suit you wore to the charity gala last month. At least then you'll be in black and white," Tony told him.

"Good idea. I'll be right back," Steve agreed. He gave Tony a peck on his penguin beak and left to go change.

And now, here they were, properly attired and ready to film the video. 

"Dummy, Dummy, we're over here. You have to point the camera at us!" Tony called to the bot. Dummy stopped spinning in circles and waved the camera at them. "That's right, point the camera at us," Tony told him, trying to get him to hold it steady. After a moment Dummy finally calmed down enough to stop moving. 

"Okay, now hit record," Steve told him as he straightened his suit and made sure he was standing up straight. 

"I don't think he can to do that," Tony muttered.

"Have a little faith," Steve muttered back. 

"What's he going to hit it with? He doesn't have another hand," Tony pointed out. 

"Oh right, I'll do it." Steve walked over to Dummy and pushed the record button for him. Dummy beeped his thanks. Steve walked back to Tony.

"Greeting and salutations, Jacob," Tony began loudly. "We head you we're jumping the gun and celebrating Christmas early this year and we thought that was such a good idea we decided to do it to. And what better way to celebrate that with a giant penguin suit! Yours will be coming in the mail tomorrow, much smaller of course, but we hope you'll have fun dressing up as what is clearly the best animal in the world."

"That's right, Jacob," Steve joined in. "Penguins are awesome! Thank you for inspiring us to dive into life every day and live each day the best we can. You are an amazing young man and we are so proud of you for the bravery you are showing and the smile you are wearing. We wish we could be there to celebrate with you, but since we can't we are sending you this video to wish you a Merry Christmas and to tell you how incredible we think you are."

"You are a light to those around you, Jacob. From one penguin lover to another, Merry Christmas," Tony told him. "And now, dance party!" As soon as he said this Jarvis started playing a Christmas remix and Steve and Tony started dancing together. The video got a bit shaky when Dummy joined in too, but that was okay. Once the song had finished, Steve walked over to Dummy and stopped the recording. He brought the camera to Tony who uploaded the video, edited out the first few seconds, and then posted it. 

"There, all done," he told Steve with a smile. "And you know, we can go visit if you want," he added. 

"I would like to, but this is time for his family to spend with him. I don't want to interrupt that," Steve said seriously.

"That's true. How about I call them and ask if it would be okay and if they say yes, then we go say hi? Just for a few minutes. Nothing too major."  

"That would be great, Tony. But only if they want us there," Steve emphasized. 

"Of course, of course," Tony assured him. "I'll find out now," he said and got Jarvis to find the number for the hospital. 

And that was how all the avengers ended up in a hospital in Maine the next day, each and every one of them dressed head to toe in full penguin costumes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly created this story because I wanted to tell people about Jacob and give them the opportunity to send him Christmas cards. I hope it was something fun and entertaining as well.


End file.
